


4:57 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell trembled with anger when he viewed stuffed animals on Supergirl's bed.
Kudos: 1





	4:57 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell trembled with anger when he viewed stuffed animals on Supergirl's bed and remembered his inability to protect her from Smallville enemies recently.

THE END


End file.
